


【长得俊/异廷】口是心非

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 校园林彦俊×尤长靖王子异×朱正廷





	【长得俊/异廷】口是心非

01

“朱朱，今天没人比我更惨。”尤长靖回到宿舍，哭丧着脸说，“现在骗子讹人手段怎么那么多？”

尤长靖不过下了课去食堂吃饭，由于脚下的地砖刚拖过不久，他稍不注意，左脚一滑没站稳，歪歪倒倒地向后跌去。一双有力的手臂扶住了他，他的右脚却因为重心的缘故，狠狠踩在那人的脚背上。

身后那人闷哼一声，竟倒地不起。尤长靖连忙把他扶到校医院，走的路上在想：自己还没重到可以把人的脚踩坏的地步吧？  
“我上周篮球比赛右脚受了伤，一直没好。”似乎看出了尤长靖的疑惑，男生抬起头说道。尤长靖这才注意到，这男生竟是个眼眸深邃、鼻梁高挺的大帅哥。

“我还以为长得帅的都是好人，结果你知道他说啥？”尤长靖愤愤地说，“他说，‘你把我的脚踩伤了，都不能走路，那以后我上下课，你都过来扶我吧。’”

“还有这样的？”朱正廷被这操作惊呆，“要不要我资助你帮他买一轮椅？”

“可我已经答应他了。”尤长靖咬牙切齿，“毕竟的确是我理亏。”

“你可别是被美色迷住了。”朱正廷摇摇头，也想到了自己的糟心事，“今天咱俩水逆么？我也要被烦死。”

朱正廷早上泡在舞蹈社训练。他们下个月要准备一出舞台剧，今天是第一次排练。

“跟我搭档的男生和我们一届的，但以前没怎么说过话，看起来蛮老实一人。”朱正廷夸张地撇嘴，“结果我发现，他简直是个神经病。”

排练结束后，朱正廷便和王子异一起去了食堂。王子异一直温文尔雅，微微笑着，没有太多话。可当朱正廷排在他前面打菜时，他像脱胎换骨般，口若悬河地开口了。

“正正，你怎么吃这么少？”他看着他餐盘里可怜兮兮的一丁点菜叶子，温和却不容置疑地说道，“饮食要平衡，否则对身体不好。”说着，就让食堂阿姨给他添了勺红烧牛肉。

“哎，别呀！”朱正廷连忙拒绝，“我要减肥的！”

“好好的减什么肥？”王子异继续对打饭阿姨说，“再给他打勺米饭，谢谢。”

“然后他就一直盯着我，直到我全吃完才罢休！”朱正廷愤怒地咆哮，“老子一周的减肥成果全没了！以后你们在舞台上看到的不是仙子，是一坨肉！”

虽然尤长靖也对朱正廷疯狂的节食方法持怀疑态度，但好闺蜜就该同仇敌忾，于是他也附和着说，“这也管太宽了啦。”

“就是，他以为他是谁？我男朋友么？”朱正廷不禁抱住尤长靖，感叹同病相怜，“宝贝还是你好，果然外面都没什么好人。”

02

而后的日子里，两人便开始了各自的受难之旅。

尤长靖一大早便在林彦俊的宿舍楼下接他，因为这人有早课。还没靠近，就看到那个高大的身影，单手拄着拐杖，右脚被白色绷带绑着，却一点也不显得狼狈，反而气定神闲，吸引了不少视线。

“嗨，吃了吗。”他冲尤长靖打招呼。尤长靖懒得理他，拽起他的一边胳膊，架着就往教学楼拖。  
“诶等等，”林彦俊把手心里的一个小塑料袋递给他，又把手臂从他手中抽出，自然地搭在他的肩膀上，“我靠着你走，你帮我剥个鸡蛋吃吧。”  
“自己没手啊？”尤长靖一气打不出来，“这不是我的业务范围。”  
林彦俊顿时耷拉下眼睫，可怜兮兮地，“要不是你踩我，我怎么会没手剥呢。”

尤长靖无语极了，这人咋没脸没皮的？可一个看起来酷拽的帅哥靠这么近冲他撒娇，他想着自己的确把他脚踩伤了筋骨，软了心，便没好气地接过鸡蛋，发泄似地狠厉剥着蛋壳，仿佛要把它生吞了一样。

尤长靖剥了一路的鸡蛋，林彦俊就像个大型玩偶，在他身上挂了一路。鸡蛋剥好后，白嫩嫩的，他滴溜转着眼珠，坏心思上来，趁林彦俊不注意，把鸡蛋一口塞进了他的嘴中。  
本想看看他出丑噎到，结果他反应挺快，只是稍皱一下眉，便轻松地咬下一半，一点儿蛋黄也没泄露。林彦俊侧头看他，勾起唇一笑，毫不示弱地把咬掉的剩下一半扔进他的嘴里。  
“谢谢你，给你的酬劳。”林彦俊咀嚼着美味的鸡蛋，看着尤长靖遭偷袭后满嘴鸡蛋瞪眼气鼓鼓的样子笑得开怀，并顺手帮他抹去了嘴角的蛋黄屑，轻柔的，温热的。

靠，反被调戏了。

这个苦逼的清晨只是开端。之后的每天，林彦俊都要和尤长靖黏在一起。环住他的脖子朝上一阶阶踱步上楼，捏着他的肩膀做支撑一级级蹦跶下楼。食堂里悠哉撑着手臂看他手忙脚乱地端两份饭，朝小卖部勾勾手指，身边的棕色卷毛男孩便哼哧哼哧地去跑腿。

“真乖。”  
林彦俊翘着二郎腿坐在长椅上，美滋滋吃着他买来的冰淇淋。草莓的果肉咬开汁液，与奶味混着，甜腻十足。

尤长靖没好气瞪他一眼，咕噜喝着矿泉水解气。“我到底是你司机，还是保姆，还是身兼数职？”他咽下了水，可咽不下这口气，“林少爷，你不要给我得寸进尺。”

“我说这位同学，你不亏吧，”林彦俊委屈巴巴，“午饭刷的是我的卡，小卖部也用我的支付宝，早上鸡蛋我都会分享你一半呢……”

那是分享吗？那明明是强迫！

不过仔细想想的确也没有很亏，算这小子有点良知。大约是克星吧，尤长靖认命的想。既然摆脱不了他的纠缠，不如好好依着他，让他的脚快点好起来，早日翻身农奴把歌唱。

“可以帮我买份饭，带到计算机实验室么^ ^”饭点的时候，尤长靖的微信总周而复始地出现这条消息，以至于现在他看见那两个尖尖的眼睛总觉得贱贱的。  
“不可以。”他快速回复。  
“我请你吃。”  
“……十五分钟后。”  
看吧，这个人一如既往地运筹帷幄。

当尤长靖拎着两份盒饭到计算机系的大楼，林彦俊已经坐在休息区的沙发上等他了。他只穿着一件简单的黑t，却有种独特的气质。  
“你又在帮导师做课题？”几天下来，尤长靖已经把这人干净简单的生活摸了个透。林彦俊点点头，帮他拿出一次性筷子，揭开塑料饭盒，把饭菜递给他。

“你周末有空吗？”林彦俊突然问他。尤长靖警惕地看着他，反问道，“怎么了？”  
“在学校待着好闷哦，我和室友想去A市玩玩，跟我一起吧。”林彦俊知道他大概率不会同意，于是开出了诱人的条件，“包吃包住包机票。”

“……”尤长靖承认这太吸引人了，他一直很想去A市玩来着，可是和林彦俊……  
“我可以带一个朋友么？”他最终熬不过内心的渴望，小心翼翼地问。

林彦俊愣了一下，但随即笑了，晃起了酒窝，“没问题。但你不能抛下我哦。”

晚上回到宿舍，尤长靖立刻问朱正廷可不可以一起去。毕竟若有可靠的朋友为伴，总比和可恶的林彦俊1v1强得多。  
“太好了，求之不得。”朱正廷两眼放光，“我终于可以摆脱王子异了。”  
“他还是继续管着你吗？”尤长靖好奇地问。这段时间，两人吐槽对象，一个固定成了林彦俊，一个则是王子异。

“可别提了。”朱正廷一副要死的表情，“每天训练的时候，我们不是跳双人舞吗，他总掐我的腰，判断我有没有变瘦，休息时塞我维c吃，还总端着热水督促我一滴不漏地喝完。你知道我中午喜欢玩手机吧，他却非要按着我午睡，整个练舞教室就我俩躺在垫子上傻不拉几地睡觉！”

其实尤长靖觉得王子异也是为了他好，不过他不说。

“还有昨天晚上，你听见了吧？”朱正廷崩溃地扯着头发，“他竟然打电话过来，看我是不是睡了。”

昨晚，本来尤长靖都睡得迷糊了，结果却听见朱正廷床上窸窸窣窣的响声。“朱朱你还没睡啊？”他朦胧着睡眼问道。  
黑暗中，朱正廷那边顿时没了声音。“是王子异，”他听见朱正廷说，“他为了不让我熬夜，让我和他保持通话，直到听见我睡着为止。”朱正廷声音里透着疲惫，“抱歉吵到你了。”

“那你还是跟我去玩吧，逃离几天王子异的束缚。”尤长靖抱抱他安慰道。

03

然而周末到机场的时候，朱正廷看见林彦俊身旁站着的男生时，整个人石化在现场。

“王王……王子异你为什么会去啊？！”朱正廷往后退一步，话都说不利索。  
“因为我是彦俊的室友啊，”他笑着说，“而且大家在A市，都要住我家呢。”

原来此次旅行，不过是王子异家在A市的别墅刚翻修好，他倾情赞助他们几个前去游玩。尤长靖和朱正廷面面相觑，看着对面那俩插着兜戴着墨镜的男生，觉得人生真的悲喜交加，喜怒无常。

“尤长靖，过来扶我。”林彦俊拄着根拐杖，朝他招手。尤长靖认命地跑过去，拽着这位少爷进了航站楼，过了安检，穿过廊桥，顺利登了机。

王子异财大气粗地为他们买了头等舱。他们的位置分配的正好是尤长靖与朱正廷最不希望的景象，尤长靖与林彦俊在一起坐着，王子异则和朱正廷并排坐在旁边。

尤长靖瞄到好友看起来欲哭无泪的表情，想起朱正廷此行的目的就是为了躲开王子异，想了想，对一旁的林彦俊说，“飞机上你也不用腿，我就不坐这了。”说着，他站起身，拍拍朱正廷的肩，眨了下眼睛，示意他与自己换个位置。

朱正廷先怔了下，随即笑了起来，坐到了林彦俊的旁边去。尤长靖看着好友如释重负的笑，觉得自己也开心了许多。坐定后，他先是轻松地和王子异打了招呼，然后朝朱正廷那边望去，却没想到，对上了林彦俊的目光。

林彦俊正撑在舷窗边，目不转睛地盯着他看，一言不发。

下了飞机走出机场的时候，林彦俊照例贴在尤长靖身上，手绕过他的肩膀垂在胸前，一蹦一跳的。A市靠海，比H市要热很多，林彦俊的体温覆盖在他的身上，尤长靖觉得热，于是稍稍移开了点距离。

林彦俊突然停下了脚步。

“怎么了？”他看着他，奇怪地问。  
“所以现在连靠着我都不愿意了？”林彦俊脸色很沉，“就这么喜欢王子异？”

尤长靖莫名其妙，知道他是因为换位子而不爽，但又不好说出原因，于是回了句，“我喜欢谁关你什么事。快走啦。”

林彦俊看着他不语。半晌，他垂下头，好似叹了口气，撑起了一直拿在手上的拐杖，没让他扶了。

王子异贴心地叫了司机把他们送到别墅。尤长靖不知道该用什么词汇形容这绝美的房子，还有绝佳的地理位置。三层楼的白色洋房，前面是一望无际的海，后面是连绵不绝的山，像颗名贵的珍珠，镶嵌在景色极致的山海中。

“等会咱们去爬山吧，”朱正廷与尤长靖嚼耳根，悄悄说，“林彦俊腿不好肯定不愿意，我又不想见王子异，我俩到时候溜出去。”  
尤长靖为两人的密谋兴奋起来，点头说好。

四个人分好了房间后，便来到了餐厅吃饭。已有厨师为他们烹饪了一桌珍馐美味，尤长靖靠着椅背瞄着，止不住地咽着口水。  
“长靖，可以去叫彦俊过来吃饭么？”王子异温柔地询问道。尤长靖恋恋不舍地看了眼满桌的菜肴，还是离开了餐厅，去敲林彦俊的房门。  
“林彦俊，你不饿吗？”他在门口喊他，“快吃饭啦，看起来超好吃诶。”  
过了一会，他拉开门出来，看着他，脸色比刚才好了一点。“走吧。”

两人来到餐厅时，发现王子异正端着杯水走向朱正廷，杯子上方冒着热腾腾的白气。  
尤长靖心里暗叫不好，连忙甩开林彦俊，一个箭步冲上去，从王子异手中夺走了那个玻璃杯。  
“哎我好渴，给我喝吧。”还没等他反应，尤长靖便一咕噜地喝见了底，嗓子烫得都要烧起来。

然后他看向朱正廷，他悄悄给他竖起了大拇指。他下意识地想去看林彦俊，头扭到一半又转了回来。算了，一定没啥好脸色，误会就误会吧。

“正正，中午要午睡。”吃过饭后，王子异对朱正廷说。朱正廷连忙抓过尤长靖的手，“我会和尤尤一起睡的，你别管了。”

王子异将信将疑地点点头。林彦俊默不作声地用纸巾擦了嘴，仿佛他们的讨论与他无关一样。

等两位大少爷回了房间，朱正廷拉着尤长靖从厨房的小门出去，猫着身子穿过后院，顺利地爬上了后山。这并不是个小山丘，满山覆盖着高大的樟树，遮挡了绝大部分阳光，顿时清凉了起来。尤长靖做了几个深呼吸，尽情吸入满山的氧气。

“外面太晒了，果然还是山上舒服。”朱正廷享受地对他说，“终于能毫无负担地玩玩了。”  
“但我觉得王子异对你很好诶，”尤长靖说道，“你也不用那么抵触他啦。”  
朱正廷看着他，过了一会叹口气，“我知道，就是…”他顿了下，又说，“算了，但今天还是谢谢你了宝贝。其实林彦俊也对你蛮好的，在飞机上他一直往你那边看。”  
尤长靖想到林彦俊冷淡的表情，低下头，“他哪好了，就是嫌没人服侍他罢了。”  
“好啦，烦心事抛在脑后，”朱正廷搂着好友的肩膀，“今天我们在山上好好放松放松。”

然而事与愿违总在发生。刚开始一路欢声笑语，可尤长靖爬到一半渐渐体力不支，没有想到这座山看不算高，却深不可测。他看着朱正廷依然活力四射的样子，不忍心让他等自己，于是说，“朱朱，你先上去吧，在山顶等我就好。”

朱正廷先是拒绝，但尤长靖坚持的很。最后他还是松了口，拍拍他的肩，“那我先上去给你探路了，尤尤宝贝加油！”说完，他哼着小曲，迈开步伐继续朝上走去。  
尤长靖抹了把额上的汗，靠着树干歇息了起来。

结果等他好不容易爬上顶后，上面哪有朱正廷的身影。他顿时慌了神，刚才上山的路有好几条，他选了最中间那条爬上来的，不知道是不是与他选岔。尤长靖想摸出手机，惊觉他放在餐桌上忘带了。

此时天色逐渐暗了下来，深蓝得像穹顶罩得他喘不过气。他扯着嗓子喊了几声朱正廷的名字，可并没有任何回音。想了想，尤长靖又原路退回刚才的岔路口，可没了光的山林，黑漆漆的，他不敢轻举妄动。

潮水般的恐惧与绝望开始漫上心头。尤长靖找了个地坐下，把头深深埋入膝盖间。保存体力、等待救援是个明智的选择。朱正廷一定会来找他的，他想着，负担稍小了点。那其他人呢，比如林彦俊……？

他没再往下想下去。今日的夜晚没有月光，显得这片森林越发阴森可怖。尤长靖揪紧了裤子，他其实有点怕黑的，风又在树林间沙沙作响，四周弥漫着各种虫子的怪叫，怎叫他心里不害怕。真的旅途不顺啊，他默默地想。

正胡思乱想着，远处似乎有什么闪烁着亮，好像有谁在喊他的名字。尤长靖抬起头，发现这竟不是错觉——手电筒的光芒离他越来越近，那人正大声地叫着：“尤长靖——”

是林彦俊。他在重重树影中，像个英雄般，解救他于漆黑与崎岖。

“我在这！”尤长靖激动地跳起来，连忙朝光源处奔去。他也不顾与林彦俊有什么别扭了，冲过去搂着他脖子，扑进他怀里，“谢谢你来找我，看见你真好。”  
他感到林彦俊僵了一下，然后反手拥住了他，低沉地在他耳边笑。

“到处乱跑很危险知不知道？”林彦俊忍不住教训他。尤长靖松开他，理亏地讪笑，问他，“正廷呢？”

“不知道，也许子异找到他了，我们先回去。”林彦俊拉着他的手腕往山下走。走了一会，尤长靖突然意识到哪里不对。

“林彦俊，你的脚好了？”尤长靖盯着他稳健走路的步伐，觉得自己像傻瓜一样，“你一直在骗我是不是？”

那些因为脚伤赖皮地缠着他，让他干这干那，不过是仗着他好骗、好欺负罢了。尤长靖紧抿着唇，用力甩开他的手，垂眸不看他，心里刚凝聚起来的那点好感再次散得干干净净。

“没……”一向从善如流的林少爷磕磕巴巴地解释，“不是你想的那样。”

尤长靖不理他，径直朝山下走去。还是先找到朱正廷比较重要。至于林彦俊，漫漫黑夜里，他只觉得浑身发冷，失望透顶。

04

一路上，两人没再说话。林彦俊在尤长靖身后不远的位置走着，自觉地与他保持距离，但依旧手电筒照着脚下的路，免得他被不平的石子绊倒。

回到别墅的时候，房里没有亮灯，尤长靖以为没人，却听见后院传来阵阵讲话的声音。虽然音量不大，但明显听得出是王子异与朱正廷。

尤长靖终于放心了下来，他连忙打开门想走进去，隔着院子里层层植被，看着里面两人的身影，却突然停住了。

“怎么不进……”林彦俊在他身后问，还没说完就被他捂住了嘴。林彦俊顺着尤长靖惊呆石化的视线望过去，看见王子异把朱正廷抵在墙上，两人靠着很近地讲着话，说了什么听不真切，但朱正廷略带撒娇的上扬语气和王子异低低的笑音还是听得一清二楚。

他们又断断续续说了什么，最后王子异摸了摸朱正廷的脸颊，说道，“彦俊去找他了，别担心。”  
说完，他低头吻住了朱正廷，深情缠绵。熟悉亲密的动作，仿佛做过很多遍一样。

隐秘的真相席卷得太突然，尤长靖握着门框的手抖得快要扶不住。“他们什么时候……”他颤着声音问。林彦俊紧紧注视着他失魂落魄的表情，目光一点点黯淡下去。

“很伤心是不是？”过了一会，林彦俊淡淡地说。尤长靖回过头，发现他们离得好近，他都可以看清林彦俊密长的睫毛。

“为什么你的眼里只有王子异？”林彦俊低声说道，“有人为你操碎了心，你却不屑一顾。”  
说完，他抬眸看了他一眼，转身离去了。

尤长靖看着他离开的背影，心底不知什么滋味在翻滚。林彦俊最后看他的目光里，分明尽是受了伤的落寞。

当天晚上，林彦俊就离开了A市。

知道这个消息的时候，尤长靖刚洗完澡坐在床上发呆。朱正廷敲门走进来，与他肩靠肩挨着坐。  
“林彦俊说他回去了。”他问道，“你们闹别扭了？”  
尤长靖心里噎得难受，低着头嗯了一声。

朱正廷叹了口气，伸手揽住他。  
“对不起，我不该向你隐瞒，我和子异在谈恋爱。”朱正廷愧疚地道歉，“你总说讨厌林彦俊，而子异和他是室友，我怕你会觉得不舒服，所以就想瞒着算了。”

朱正廷一开始的确嫌王子异麻烦得慌。后来有一次逛街，当他在Gucci流连驻足，伸手去拿那件中意的衬衣时，另一只骨节分明的手同时搭在了衣架上。一抬头，王子异正舒展着眉眼看他。  
“给你穿吧，正正，”他温和地笑着，“一定很好看。”  
那一刻，冰面融化，泉水解冻，潺潺流淌。

朱正廷是个做什么都满腔热情的人，他像炽热的火，燃烧得赤诚，可这般高温却不见得被人全盘容纳，泼冷水的让人寒心。可王子异仿佛太上老君的炼丹炉，来一寸温度，融一方天地。他懂强势的火里包裹的脆弱，也足以深情地拥抱一片真心。

有些事情，口上说着一番味道，实际感觉却可大相径庭。比如朱正廷很喜欢王子异督促他喝着温水吞维c，因为在余光的玻璃缝隙里，他可以清晰捕捉王子异注视他的所有温柔。

他也喜欢和王子异躺在舞蹈教室里午睡。王子异会把他的帽子轻轻盖在他头上遮光，两人披着同一件外套，蹭着对方的身体，小拇指在外套底下悄悄勾在一起。

还有那晚的凌晨一点，他打开微信回味两人的聊天记录，一不小心点开了视频通话。想着他一定睡了，便挂掉了。谁知没过几分钟，王子异就打了电话。  
“怎么还不睡？”王子异声音黏腻得很，像是没睡醒，“你睡着我再挂掉。”  
听着他的低音，像是沉入深海的神针，咕噜噜地冒出了安稳的气泡。  
他们又小声地聊了会，没想到却把尤长靖吵醒，朱正廷才慌不择言地找了借口搪塞过去。

“我想说，很多事也别倔着，”朱正廷对尤长靖说道，“你们有误会就解开，有话就好好谈。子异说刚才林彦俊发现你不在别墅里时，眼睛都急红了，他应该很在乎你的。”

尤长靖听他说着，只觉头痛欲裂，凌乱不堪。他闭了闭眼，像是全身被抽干了力气，说道，“再说吧。”

05

回到学校后，林彦俊再也没有找过尤长靖。他像一阵风，席卷遍他全身后，又毫无踪影地飞驰撤退。尤长靖表面不说，但内心有多想念，绝骗不过自己。

如果林彦俊真如朱正廷所说得那么在乎他，尤长靖不知道他们第一次见面时，林彦俊究竟是一见钟情，还是早有预谋。可一切都变得无从考证，且毫无意义。

期末考试临近，辅导员发了杜绝考试作弊的承诺书让签字，下午前交上去。作为室友，尤长靖帮朱正廷带了份，又想着他好像在篮球馆看王子异打球，便过去找他。

他到达场馆的时候，正逢比赛的中场休息，一眼就看到王子异在众多粉丝递的水和毛巾里，笑吟吟地接过了冷眼旁观的某人的。他甚至低下头，顺从地让朱正廷帮他擦拭头发上的汗水。

酸死了，尤长靖满脸嫌弃。他若无其事地环顾四周，却没发现意料中会出现的身影。

“林彦俊没有参加比赛啊。”等走到他们旁边，尤长靖装作漫不经心地问道。王子异一脸惊讶地看着他，“彦俊的脚都没好，怎么比赛。”

“怎么可能？”尤长靖不可置信，“那天他去找我的时候，明明路走得很好。”

“那时是快好了，但还是不能长时间走路。”王子异解释道，“他为了去找你喷了气雾剂临时止痛，回来后脚伤就复发了。”

尤长靖呆立在原地，脸颊肉眼可见地颤抖着。强烈的窒息感漫遍全身，他捂着嘴，嗓子眼干得难受。

为什么他那天不说，硬生生接受他的指控？傻瓜，真是傻瓜！大约是那声“骗子”的指责戳到了他的痛处，他的确用了劣质的理由耍赖着，缠着他、靠近他。那不过是口是心非的少年爱意，隐藏得深，剖开得浓。然而他像迂腐的屠夫，一刀刀将其割碎了。

误会萦绕，迷雾重重。拨开后才发现，原来星星闪烁在身边，雨水也不曾沾湿鞋子。

他浑浑噩噩地走出场馆，摸出手机，点开与他聊天的微信界面。他们自A市回来后的聊天记录为零，页面空荡荡的，像是漏风的心脏。尤长靖删删改改，最终盯着屏幕上“晚上七点，教学楼天台见”，指尖颤着按了发送键。

晚上六点不到，尤长靖就坐在上面等他。他每隔几分钟就望向手表，亲眼看着天色从明亮一点点褪色成黑暗。可手心里的汗出过了几轮，夜里的凉风往返吹过了多少次，时钟早已穿过七点，那道高瘦的身影自始至终没有出现。眼眶酸胀的，双手揪紧的，尤长靖知道，自己在他的心中大约判了死刑。

一点湿润从眼角溢出，他抽了下鼻子，胡乱抹了去。此时夜晚十点，他等了那人四个小时，不过是自以为是的妄想罢了。在他奋不顾身上山寻他时将他用力推远，现在又不知恬耻地求他原谅，他的气愤失望合情合理，无可指摘。

尤长靖死心地站起身，整个世界变得黯淡无光。正在这时，天台的门猛地推开，是幻觉么？朝思暮想的那人正一瘸一拐地朝他跑来。

“尤长靖！”是真的，他低磁的声音喊着他的名字，由远及近。尤长靖呆愣地站在原地，萎靡的心脏死灰复燃，一点点提到嗓子眼。

“对不起，我在实验室不能带手机。”他跌跌撞撞地在他面前停下，大口地喘息着，抬起眸子看向他，满眼的愧疚，“等很久了是不是？”

尤长靖想哭却不能。他紧抿着唇，摇摇头，说不出话来。

“你想说什么？”大概是他的表情太难看，林彦俊冲他笑了笑，抬起手揉揉他的头发。尤长靖狠命压抑了下即将喷薄的情绪，涩着嗓子解释，“我没喜欢过王子异，我只是错以为正廷讨厌他，想帮他隔开他们。”

林彦俊垂下眸，说道，“大晚上只是为了说别人么？”

怎么办，那句喜欢在口腔里打转，可就是吐不出来。尤长靖从未恨过自己心口不一的害羞，支吾了一会，最终想了想道，“你会玩反话游戏么？”  
看见他不解地摇头，他定了定神，开口道，“我先来好了。我是女生。”

林彦俊笑了，“玩这么大么？”他顺从地跟随着他接，“我没穿衣服。”

“我早上没刷牙。”

“我中午没吃饭。”

尤长靖捏着拳头，绷紧了神经，终于说出了想要的部分。  
“我讨厌你。”

即使是反话，说完后还是丢人地红了脸。

林彦俊没有立刻接下去。他望着他，目光是看不透的颜色。半晌，他向他走近一步，轻笑着开口，“原来这是你的目的么？”

他顿了顿，然后慢慢说道，“那么，今晚月色真丑。”

\- End.


End file.
